


Lo specchio

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Lo specchio

_**Lo specchio**_  
**Pairing:** Remus/Severus  
**Word Count:** ~900  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warning:** Rimming   
**A/N:** The title means 'the Mirror' in Italian. Thank you so much to my betas [gryffindorj](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/), [drachenmina](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/), and [colorful_sin](http://colorful-sin.insanejournal.com/). Any mistakes that remain are my own.

 

Standing in front of yet another full-length mirror—the fourth they had encountered in the past fortnight—Severus pulled on his long sleeved, white broadcloth shirt.

As he buttoned the cuffs, he smirked. "Does every bedroom in Italy have mirrors like these, or did you request one specially?"

[ ](http://s121.photobucket.com/albums/o227/PAM2002/?action=view&current=Lospecchio.jpg)

 

A chuckle came from behind him as Remus moved closer to watch him dress. Severus began buttoning his shirt from the top, but after three buttons Remus began unbuttoning them again.

"We do have a dinner to attend, you insatiable wolf," Severus said, swatting Remus's hands away. Remus slid his hands underneath the fabric and brushed his thumbs over Severus's nipples—tenderly, at first, before pinching the left one roughly. The Potions Master closed his eyes for a moment, the sensations causing a shiver to run down his spine, across his balls, straight to his hardening prick.

"We have enough time," Remus murmured in Severus's ear before licking the shell. "Look." Severus opened his eyes and saw Remus's reflection—Remus's hungry eyes devouring Severus's pale chest, long legs, and straining, cloth covered prick.

Severus leaned his head back to rest it on Remus's shoulder, surrendering himself wordlessly. A grin flitted across Remus's lips and he licked down the column of muscle, nipping at the flesh there. Severus reached behind himself to pull Remus's head closer, threading his fingers in the hair at the nape of his lover's neck.

Remus rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he moved his other hand past Severus's navel, coming to rest just beneath it. Remus pressed his own fully hard cock against the lean arse in front of him. He slipped his hand under Severus's waistband and wrapped it around Severus's length.

Severus let out an involuntary gasp at the contact—warm and firm—before thrusting back, grinding his hips, encouraging the other man.

"Fuck, Severus," Remus said breathlessly.

"That's the idea, wolf," Severus replied sardonically, smirking. The smirk fell from his face at the next tug on his cock; the pressure was perfect, rough—just as he liked it. Remus's hand twisted slightly as he pushed the foreskin back over the head of Severus's prick.

Instead of continuing, Remus stopped and bit Severus's ear. He made his request silently, with a feral smile. Severus knew that was his cue to place both hands flush against the mirror, shoulder width apart, as he bent slightly at the waist. Remus slowly pulled Severus's damp pants down past his strong thighs and calves, and Severus stepped out of them. He widened his stance and canted his hips, revealing just a bit more of his arse and balls to Remus's view.

Remus flipped the tail of Severus's shirt up and laid both his hands on the pale cheeks before him. Slipping his thumbs between the globes of flesh, he spread them gently.

"Beautiful." He knelt behind his lover, taking in the view. Severus clenched his arse, knowing he was on display, and Remus leaned closer and inhaled the musky, earthy scent. With the flat of his tongue, he swiped the quivering hole, causing Severus to moan audibly.

"Like that, do you?" Remus chuckled, then bent his head again to lave and prod the eager orifice. After several minutes Severus pressed back, arms still braced on the edges of the mirror. Remus ceased his oral ministrations and wordlessly summoned their favorite lube—brewed by the Potions Master himself, naturally.

Dipping two fingers into the slick unguent, Remus eased two of his long fingers into Severus's arse. He always took the time to prepare Severus just enough but no more, as Severus took a special pleasure in the burn as Remus's cock finished stretching him. Once Remus felt Severus was adequately prepared, he pulled his fingers from the clenching hole and slicked his own more than ready cock.

"Watch, Severus. Watch my face as I slide into your tight arsehole. Watch the look of pleasure on your own as I stretch you, fill you," Remus said as he slipped the head of his cock inside his lover. Their eyes met in the mirror as he pushed past the resisting muscles until he was fully seated. Severus's breathing hitched, and Remus gave him a moment to adjust.

Once he felt the tight muscles clench deliberately around him, he began to thrust lazily, his fingers wandering over the other man's bare torso. Just as his fingernail grazed Severus's peaked nipple, Remus thrust against the man's prostate. Severus groaned and pulled Remus's hand to his aching cock. Both their hands wrapped around the heated length and stroked in time with Remus's thrusts.

"Put your back into it," Severus hissed. Remus slid his hands to the bony hips, gripped the flesh tightly and began to thrust in earnest, pounding the man's prostate. Severus continued working his own length, his other hand still braced against the mirror

Feeling his orgasm nearing, Remus's thrusts became erratic—he grabbed Severus's cock roughly and bit his shoulder before roaring his own completion. Severus followed instantly, his come splattering the mirror as well as the marble floor.

Remus rested his head on Severus's shoulder, kissing and licking his own teeth marks, before his softening prick slid from his lover's body.

"Now, don't we have a dinner to be getting to?" Remus murmured, running his hands possessively over Severus's sweat-slick body.

"If you wish," Severus replied languidly. "For some reason, I find myself feeling quite sated."

Remus chuckled, nibbling at Severus's neck. "Oh, I think we should go. You're going to need to keep your strength up for later."

Severus smirked. "Is that a promise, wolf?"

"Oh yes. After all, you did say I was insatiable."


End file.
